


Hopes And Dreams

by Applesun202 (ScorchedAngel)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dream Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Applesun202
Summary: Ryan has a dream about Colin, bringing to light feelings they've been hiding from each other all along.
Relationships: Colin Mochrie/Ryan Stiles
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal. Starting the process of rescuing my old works. It’s just for posterity... I was still learning to write!
> 
> I should also mention, the episodes in this part are US s3e03 and s8e02. You don't need to have seen them though, it’s just in case you were wondering! You should watch these games though! It's funny :)

_**"The dream is the disguised fulfillment of a suppressed or repressed wish." - Freud** _

Ryan felt a hand on his leg, moving up and resting on his torso, but it wasn’t his wife. It wasn’t even a one night stand. It was his best friend Colin. He looked him straight in the eyes and smiled at the face grinning back at him. He had just had the best intimate encounter of his life, and it should have felt wrong but the sense of comfort and familiarity he was experiencing suggested otherwise. He lay there in the bed for a moment, enjoying Colin’s eyes and the euphoria that was yet to pass.

“Why haven’t we been doing this for years?” He ventured

His lover smiled at him and nodded. “Because I assumed the flirting all these years was a joke. It’s not exactly something you expect.”

“It was a joke, but I meant it... I’d hoped you might feel the same and give me some sort of a sign.”

“Maybe you were just blinded by doubt”

He silenced Colin by sealing his lips with a tender kiss. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Ryan?” Another man’s voice interrupted the kiss. “Ryan!”

“Ry, wake up buddy!” Colin shook his shoulder bringing him back to reality. “We’re not done yet, only an hour left of filming then you can sleep all you want!”

Ryan blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the Whose Line set. “What? Wh...” He jumped up in shock as he noticed Colin and Chip standing side by side in front of him and reason set in.

“Woah, it’s ok.” Chip squeezed his shoulder and guided him back to his chair. “You fell asleep; you were dreaming... a very nice dream?”

Ryan followed Chip’s line of sight to his crotch and was stunned to see he had a huge erection. “Oh dear God!” He crossed his legs and realized why Colin and Chip were standing so close together, masking him from the studio audience.

Colin laughed and sat down in the chair next to his, “It’s ok, it happens to the best of us. Just think of me until it goes away.”

Ryan laughed along, doubting it would help, as he was told they still had to record sound effects, song styles, and scenes from a hat.

After Drew’s intro to sound effects Ryan and Colin stepped down onto the stage as he selected audience members. “The scene is: ship’s captain Ryan and his new bride Colin...” as had become customary, Drew paused as the audience laughed at the absurdity of the suggestion. “are getting romantic in their cabin on the Titanic...”

Ryan tried his hardest not to react as drew read the remainder of the instructions and they started the scene. Come on, you’ve done this thousands of times. No one is going to notice you’re acting any differently. He couldn’t help keeping more distance than usual between himself and Colin, placing only a hand on his shoulder to avoid looking awkward. He and Colin were always so well connected- almost telepathically, but he hoped Colin didn’t know what was going on in his head now.

He returned to his seat after the game feeling more paranoid than he’d have wanted but relieved to have a while to gather his thoughts as Chip and Wayne played song styles.

He chewed nervously on his fingertips as he tried to dismiss the dream he had just had as his subconscious expressing platonic love, but it had felt so _real_ , and familiar. He looked at Colin sitting beside him, thinking he must know something’s wrong. He was so distracted he hadn’t noticed the song ending, or the joke Colin had mumbled at him. He looked his way and laughed along, having no idea what he had said.

It was soon time for him to work again and Ryan followed his friend to the side of the stage to play scenes from a hat. He held it together for the whole game, somehow managing to get some laughs despite his mind being somewhere else entirely. Colin’s song about masturbation had almost thrown him, and ‘weird things to get turned on by’ might have got him fired a half-hour earlier but the rest of the taping passed without event.

As soon as he was free to go Ryan rushed back to his dressing room as fast as he could without speaking to anyone. He closed the door behind him, leaning against it for a moment as he took in everything that had happened. He drummed his knuckles on his forehead, demanding of himself, _Why can’t I get this out of my head?_

No sooner had he sat down on the couch than a knock came at the door. “Yeah, come on in,” he called, hoping they wouldn’t. His selfishness was replaced with embarrassment and a sense of foreboding as Colin entered the room.

“Are you ok?” Colin asked gently. “You’ve been a little awkward and you took off in such a hurry I was worried you might be sick. Especially after you fell asleep in the middle of shooting”

Ryan smiled at his friend’s concern. “I’m fine, I just had to get away from all the people.” _Especially you._

Colin came and sat down beside him on the couch. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just… didn’t get much sleep last night.” He hoped his acting was normally more convincing.

“Seriously, you can tell me if there’s something wrong. I’m sure I’ve heard worse!”

Ryan took a decision then to tell him about the dream. Surely everyone has had sex dreams about their friends before, and knowing Colin, they would be able to laugh about it. Ryan cleared his throat nervously and turned his whole body to face his friend. “I had a sex dream about you”.

Colin stared blankly at him for a moment before exploding with laughter. “That explains it alright!”

The sense of relief Ryan felt was unbelievable. He could always rely on Colin to know exactly what he needed to hear. “That doesn’t freak you out at all?”

“Of course not, it’s just a dream! Last night I dreamt I was the Burger King, but it doesn’t mean anything… I didn’t wake up with a hard-on though.” He looked mischievously at Ryan, attempting to embarrass him again. Ryan however, was already too uncomfortable to react. “It doesn’t mean anything, does it?” Colin asked, eying him suspiciously.

Ryan broke eye contact and stared at the carpet. He was convinced the dream meant nothing but he was reluctant to dismiss it just yet (though he couldn’t understand why).

Colin groaned, “I think we both need a drink.” He got up and walked over to the cupboard under the sink where he knew Ryan kept his emergency bottle of scotch. He poured them both a glass and returned to the couch.

“I’m sure it’ll pass in a day or two.” Ryan only spoke because he found the silence deafening. “I’m just feeling all freaked out after seeing you naked.”

“Oh, well that’s something every guy wants to hear. Thanks.”

“You know what I mean. Naked, and doing… what you were doing.”

“Is talking about it helping?”

“Yeah, a little”

Colin shifted in his seat. “Ok, so… what were we doing?”

“You really want to know?” Ryan wasn’t sure talking about it would help, but he obliged nonetheless.

Colin nodded silently and screwed up his face, as though he was bracing himself.

Ryan laughed and marveled at his laid back attitude. He didn’t look Colin in the eye as he relayed his dream in a slow, deeper voice. “Ok, well… we were in a hotel room kissing and undressing each other. Then I bent down in front of you and you know… pulled at the fly of your pants and pushed them down to your ankles and…” He could barely get the words out, but looked directly at Colin again “… sucked you off.” He paused briefly as he remembered the unfamiliar sensations, “But I stopped before you came and then I was… inside you. And it felt amazing. Then we both came at the same time.”

“Aww, just like in the movies.” Colin smiled at him trying to make light of the situation. He fell silent however unable to think of anything else to say.

Ryan’s heart was racing. He actually did feel better now that Colin knew what he had been carrying around with him, but the tension was now unbearable. All he could do was stare at Colin who just stared back.

He broke eye contact for an instant as he looked instinctively at Colin’s lips then immediately at his eyes again. He quickly realized his desire was no longer subconscious. They sat in silence for another moment. “I almost wish it hadn’t been a dream.” He said, practically whispering. He found himself leaning forward, only to be met halfway by Colin. Their lips met in a quick, but passion-fueled kiss.

They separated briefly and Colin placed his hand on the back of Ryan’s head to look at him, taking in what was happening before pulling him back into a kiss.

Ryan was once again filled with the sense of familiarity he had felt only an hour earlier when he had the dream. He felt Colin’s lips parted slightly as his tongue ventured towards his own. His hands flew towards Colin, wanting to explore every inch of his body, settling instead for his back and waist. Colin placed his hand on his leg, moving it up and down. Each time getting closer to Ryan’s quickly hard cock.

A knock at the door forced them apart as unconsciously as it had started. “Ryan? You in there?” Drew’s voice brought them back to reality and defused any arousal.

“Yeah Drew, come on in.”

Drew poked his head around the door, “Oh, hey guys! Sorry to interrupt, just wanted to check you’re ok. You took off in such a hurry we were worried someone had offended you.”

“No, nothing like that… I just really had to pee.”

“Oh, I see! Well, I’m going home now, so I’ll see you both tomorrow. Get some sleep before then Ryan. We can’t have any more wet dreams on set!”

“Oh haw haw.”

Drew bid a final farewell and closed the door. It took a moment before either man spoke.

“I’m sorry man, I shouldn’t have laid all this on you.” Ryan didn’t know what to say to resolve the situation.

Colin sighed, “I’m sorry too. I hope you don’t feel too awkward after this”.

Ryan shrugged. “It never happened!”

Colin handed him his glass and started to leave. He stopped at the door and looked back at his friend, touching his lips. “You really are a good kisser you know! Pat’s a lucky lady.” He winked playfully and left the room.

The mention of his wife’s name brought a feeling of disappointment. Kissing Colin hadn’t felt alien or awkward at all. They seemed to fit together perfectly. He finished his scotch and prepared himself to go home. The kiss with Colin would satisfy the urges left behind from his dream. Or so he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan put his head down on his folded arms. The noise of the studio’s cafeteria was not enough to drown out his thoughts, but he hoped the sixth espresso he was about to finish might help him concentrate on something else. He tried to focus on the show they were about to record but thoughts of the previous day’s events were pushing forward. He wondered if Colin was going through the same thing.

He had been sitting there for so long he had almost forgotten where he was. He was thrust back to reality when Drew slammed his hand down on his shoulder. “What’s the matter with you? I hope you don’t have a hangover… without me!”

“Hi Drew, I’m fine. Just thinking of some ideas for the show.”

“You’ve been acting a little weird, are you sure you’re ok?” Drew sat down beside him, genuinely concerned.

Ryan nodded and decided to confide in his friend. “I’ll be ok. I just… had a weird dream about Colin and I stupidly told him about it. I think it freaked him out a little.”

Drew considered this for a moment. “What kind of dream?”

Ryan paused for a moment as he thought about the best way to explain. “Well… he had sex with a man…”

“Oh right,” Drew laughed. “Well, I can see why that might freak him out. But don’t let it get to you. You can’t control your subconscious.”

“I know, but maybe that’s just what my subconscious thinks, you know? Some people believe your dreams say a lot about your innermost thoughts.”

“And your innermost thoughts are that Colin’s gay?” Drew said skeptically. “Doesn’t your subconscious have better things to think about?”

“You’re probably right.” Ryan had already turned the argument over in his head dozens of times since yesterday and Drew’s concurrence wasn’t what he needed. He was past the point of rationalization. He no longer wanted to dismiss the dream but instead embrace it. Images of it were bringing him so much pleasure, so why should he pass it off as nothing? He felt the warmth within himself grow as he thought back to the kiss they had shared only a day earlier.

“Of course I’m right! Just try to forget it. You ready to go?”

Ryan downed the remainder of his coffee and followed Drew back to the set.

Colin was already there when they arrived, talking to an audience member. He nodded in acknowledgment as Ryan passed him to sit down on his regular chair. As the proceedings began Colin silently joined him at the back of the stage. He didn’t look in Ryan’s direction and instead busied himself with a glass of water.

They had fallen out before and not spoken for days, but this was different. They had left on good terms the previous day but time made things awkward.

The recording continued in a similar way and they both quietly hoped Kathy and Wayne could not sense the tension between them. The two men were as professional as they could be until a lighting malfunction halted shooting and Ryan rushed off stage.

He wandered down the long corridor to his dressing room, constantly glancing back to make sure no one was following him. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and hurried out through a nearby fire escape to light up. Sitting on the metal stairway he wondered if things would ever be the same between Colin and himself- or if he wanted things to be normal again.

When he saw Colin walk around the side of the building he knew the answer instantly.

Colin hurried over when he saw Ryan joined him sitting on the step. “So… is the tension killing you as much as it’s killing me?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Wanna go talk it out? It’s going to be at least an hour before the lights are fixed.” Colin stood up and extended his hand to help Ryan up.

“Sure.” It couldn’t make me any more uncomfortable. He stubbed out the remainder of his cigarette and they made their way back to Ryan’s dressing room.

Ryan closed the door behind them and instinctively locked it. He turned to face Colin and smiled weakly, “I promise I won’t try to kiss you again.”

Colin smiled back at him silently, both unsure of what to say first.

Impulsively they rushed towards each other and were united in a kiss. Immediately Ryan felt the tension vanish as their tongues spiraled together in perfect harmony.

Completely taking charge, Colin pushed him backward onto the couch where they lay side by side, their lips never parting. He felt Colin’s hands move from his face, down his shoulders and back, finally resting on his waist. Electricity seemed to pour from his fingertips as every inch of Ryan’s body began to tingle. He could feel Colin’s hardness against his leg and forced it closer causing Colin to release a small moan of pleasure.

Repositioning himself on top, he ripped open Colin’s pink shirt and ran his hands over the chest beneath it. He allowed Colin to undo his tie and pull off his shirt, finally reaching down to unzip his trousers.

The anticipation was unbearable. He tore his lips away from Colin’s and began kissing frantically along his jaw, moving down his neck and beyond until he was face to face with the other man’s bulge. He looked towards Colin for approval before ravenously ripping open his trousers.

Colin reached under Ryan’s chin and angled his face so he could look him directly in the eye. “You don’t have to…”

Ryan smiled up at him. “You don’t have to let me.” Nothing more needed to be said.

Ryan released Colin’s throbbing cock from his underpants and caressed it with his fingertips. He had never held another man’s penis before, but felt completely at ease. It was Colin after all.

He took one final breath before taking Colin almost completely to the back of his throat. He could feel him react to every touch. He slowly moved his head back and forth and felt Colin move with him. He relaxed his throat muscles and despite Colin’s length, was able to receive him right to the hilt. Colin’s hands on the back of his head, pulling gently on his hair almost caused Ryan to come himself. He concentrated instead on Colin.

Ryan’s contracting throat muscles caused Colin to explode in his mouth with a final grunt of ecstasy. Ryan drank Colin’s warm creamy liquid until he was completely dry.

They lay for a moment, Ryan wrapped around Colin’s waist, fitting together perfectly.

“I think it’s your turn,” Colin whispered playfully as he rolled Ryan onto his back. He moved down so they were once again face-to-face and resumed kissing Ryan deeply.

The throbbing in Ryan’s pants was becoming unbearable, “Colin… please”.

Colin reached down and grabbed Ryan’s dick. Ryan couldn’t hold back a cry of pleasure and held tightly to Colin’s waist. He was gripping him so tightly he brought Ryan almost to the brink of ecstasy, and he knew it. Ryan sensed he was toying with him, and he wasn’t complaining.

Colin’s hand moved up and down his shaft, running his thumb over the tip each time.

“So it turns out the big feet thing is a myth after all!”

Ryan laughed, “Shut up Colin. He didn’t think it was physically possible but even the joke was a turn on.

“I’m kidding…hmm.” Colin looked thoughtfully around the room before he picked up a bottle of liquid soap and waved it in front of Ryan. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Of course, aren’t I always?” They readjusted themselves so Ryan was positioned between Colin’s legs. “Tell me if I’m hurting you, ok?”

He squeezed a small amount onto his hand and smeared it over his fingers where the soap started to foam. Colin laughed, “Well, at least we’ll be clean!”

Ryan leaned over and ran his fingertip round the ring of muscle at Colin’s entrance. He pushed each of his long fingers in one at a time, each causing Colin to release a small cry of pleasure. He leaned closer to Colin and planted a small kiss on his parted lips as he removed his fingers and prepared to replace them. Their lips inches apart, he slid his cock right inside Colin and both men moaned in unison.

The corners of Colin’s lips turned up at the unfamiliar sensations. “Ryan, this feels fantastic.”

Ryan paused for a moment, the two of them joined in this new way, as he felt the same sense of familiarity as he had had in the dream. He began to pull himself out, a little at a time, and forcing himself back inside. The angle was just right that each thrust was pounding Colin’s prostate, bringing him almost to the edge. 

With one final thrust, his eyes rolled back and he came deep within his friend - harder than he ever had before - until he felt like he might pass out. He pulled himself out one final time and lay down on top of Colin.

“That was exactly like I dreamt it.”

“It was better than I could possibly have hoped for.”

Ryan felt Colin’s hand on his leg and moving up to rest on his torso. He smiled at the face grinning back at him. “Why haven’t we been doing this for years?” He asked, struck once again by the familiarity of the situation.

“I’m honestly surprised it never happened before.”

“So was the rest of the world,” Ryan grinned.

“I guess now all the jokes are true…”

They both laughed and leaned closer to share another kiss.

The kiss was interrupted by another man’s voice. “Ryan? You in there?” Wayne was knocking on the dressing room door, and trying the doorknob.

He sighed, “Yeah Wayne, I’m here.”

“Have you seen Colin?”

“I’m here too Wayne” Colin called, trying not to laugh.

“Ok guys, we’ll be ready to shoot again in 5 minutes. See you out there! It’s action replay next, hope you’re in shape Colin!” he giggled and hit the door with his palm as he left.

“Thanks!” Ryan rolled his eyes. Not sure if Wayne had gone, he spoke in hushed tones. “This has to be the first time we haven’t been held back for more than an hour.”

They remained on the couch for a moment. Wayne’s voice had given them both an unwanted dose of reality.

Colin was the first to break the silence. “How are we going to go out there and act like nothing has happened? It is a little weird.”

“We’ll be fine. Just… think of baseball.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant.”

“I know…”

They quietly got washed and dressed and giving each other a final evidence check, made their way back to the set.

“What  _ have _ you been doing?” The make-up artist laughed as she made her alterations to Ryan.

“Oh, you know how it is! Quickie between scenes to relieve the tension!”

After Drew announced the game, he and Colin knelt down at the side of the stage and allowed themselves to be deafened by Aerosmith. As Wayne and Cathy acted out their scene he started to worry that thinking of baseball might actually be necessary. He had never realized before how much physical contact was required for certain games and after what he had just been through with Colin he was worried nature might give him away.

Colin was apparently having the same concerns as he squeezed tightly on Ryan’s shoulder.

To Ryan’s relief, Colin’s dance moves were enough to distract the audience and other cast members from the rest of the scene and they got through without any embarrassment. They shot each other a glance at the end of the scene as Colin was lead off by Wayne.

As Drew announced the scores for the round they were plunged once again into darkness. Everyone groaned as they were instructed to remain in their seats until the situation could be assessed.

“That was interesting…”

Ryan nodded. “Well, we’ll just have to make sure from now on there isn’t any… tension while we’re working.”

After several minutes of poking around with lights, they were informed they already had enough footage and they were free to go.

Colin pulled Ryan aside as they got up to leave. “Do you want to grab some dinner?”

“Sure! Just let me change and I’ll meet you out front.”

“Hey guys.” Drew followed them down the corridor to the dressing rooms. “I’m thinking pizza and a movie at my place. You in? I won’t take no for an answer.”

Ryan looked to Colin for assistance. “I don’t know Drew, we were thinking…”

“Aw, come on! Colin?”

Colin shrugged, “I guess that could be fun!”

“Excellent! Ryan?”

“Sure, what the hell.”

“See you guys in a couple of hours.” He hurried past them and into his own dressing room.

Ryan pat Colin on the shoulder. “Another time.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan and Colin drove to Drew’s like a pair of teenagers, barely able to keep their hands off each other.

“I can’t believe you got us talked into this. You’re too easily influenced!” Ryan laughed and nudged Colin’s shoulder. “You improvise for a living, you couldn’t have thought of something believable we might have been doing?”

“You didn’t exactly put up much of a fight either, oh master of improv!” Colin returned the nudge with enough force to almost run them off the road.

“I was setting you up for something, did you not get that?”

“No, the sex must have thrown off my telepathy!”

“Gasp! Our improv will be ruined!”

“Well, you know how to solve that?”

“No more improv.”

They both laughed before falling silent. “So…” Ryan began.

“So.”

“Who’s going to be the first to say the ‘W’ word?”

Colin groaned. “Let’s not talk about it now.”

“Ok. Remember though, I have to face my W when I go home tonight.”

“I’ll try not to send you home feeling too good then.”

“Deal.”

They pulled up outside Drew’s house and got out of the car. Ryan held back as Colin walked up the driveway “Do you think it might look suspicious that we arrived together?”

“No… We left the studio together. Don’t be so paranoid! What is there to suspect?”

“I know, I know. It’s just, I told Drew about my dream and I’m worried he might put two and two together.”

Colin stopped and turned to face Ryan, “Wait, what?”

“Well, not all of it. I told him the part about you sleeping with a guy.”

“Oh… Great.”

“I’m sure you’re right. Nothing looks more suspicious than paranoia.”

“I suppose…” Colin was interrupted by Drew’s front door opening.

“Oh thank God you’re here,” Drew said by way of greeting. “I thought I was hearing voices in my head. You coming in or would you rather play in the yard?”

They laughed and followed Drew into his living room where Greg and Wayne were already sitting. Ryan glanced quickly at Colin who interpreted the look instantly and they sat down together on the couch.

Wayne picked up two blockbuster cases, “I rented Back to the Future and Inside Man. Which do you want?”

Drew smirked at Ryan, “Inside man, huh?”

Ryan glared back at him, “Quiet Drew!”

Wayne and Greg looked between the two in confusion. “What was that? Greg asked.

“Ryan had a dream…” Drew grinned.

“I really don’t want to talk about this, guys.” Ryan looked to Colin for support.

“It’s ok Ry, let him tell them. I’m over it.” They all looked at Drew who seemed ready to explode.

“Ryan dreamt about Colin screwing a dude!”

Colin shook his head and laughed as the others sniggered. “Wow Colin, didn’t think you had it in you!” Greg laughed.

“Yeah, well you know how it is. Your inhibitions are lower in other people’s subconscious.”

“Well I don’t know about anyone else, but I want to watch Inside Man now!” Wayne announced and threw the DVD box at Drew.

Drew put the DVD in the player. “I don’t think any of you know what this movie’s about.”

They all settled down to watch the movie - Drew and Greg sat on the floor in front of Drew’s coffee table where he had already laid out pizzas, while the others sat on the couch behind them.

Ryan stared blankly at the screen for almost half an hour, unable to take it in. He was however extremely aware of Colin’s leg resting against his own. All he could think about was Colin and taking him right there on the Couch in front of the others. As he imagined it he let out a quiet but audible moan, drawing Wayne and Colin’s attention.

“You ok man?” Wayne asked.

“Yeah, just… good movie.”

Wayne nodded, unsure, and looked back to the screen. Colin didn’t look away, but instead leaned in to his ear and whispered, “Having another dream?”. 

Ryan tried to restrain himself, hoping his body wouldn’t betray him. He could feel Colin’s fingers on the side of his leg and moved his own hand down to meet it, careful not to disturb Wayne on the other side.

Colin’s eyes never left the TV screen as their fingers linked, and he guided Ryan’s hand towards his crotch. Ryan tried to pull back, but easily gave in and instead leaned forward slightly to block Wayne’s view. He tried to act naturally as he let go of Colin’s hand and ran his fingertips over his already hardened cock. The arousal became too much for him to hide. “Bathroom!” He announced as he got up and left the room.

He ran up the stairs to Drew’s bathroom and sat on the edge of the bath. “Baseball, baseball, baseball” he muttered to himself. It was a cliché and in this case, completely useless. All he could think about was grabbing the bat with both hands….

Instead, he settled on “football, football, football”. When he had composed himself and washed his hands for the seventh time he went back downstairs again. He made his way into the living room and was suddenly struck by the absence of Colin.

“Where’s Colin?” He questioned, trying hard to sound like he didn’t really care.

“Kitchen,” Drew said quickly without looking away from the TV.

Ryan stood silently at the door without moving for a few moments, realizing they had barely noticed him and wouldn’t notice if he joined Colin in the kitchen. He didn’t have much longer to think as a hand reached around the door and pulled him into the hall. Before he had time to protest he found himself pushed up against the wall and silenced by Colin’s lips. They both gasped slightly as their desires were satisfied.

Ryan was immediately hard again, a fact which did not go unnoticed by Colin. He put his hands on Ryan’s waist and pulled him tight against his own hardness. Ryan ran his tongue along Colin’s lip, enticing him closer. Colin reached down and took hold of Ryan’s erection, massaging gently .

“Oh God, Colin. Not now.” Ryan whispered, desperate not to be overheard.

“Oh, you’re such a tease” Colin joked. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“I’ve never heard anyone say that in real life… kind of cheesy don’t you think?”

“Are you mocking the guy who’s holding your balls?” Colin grinned.

“Ooh, I don’t know. Right now I’d give anything for a bit of ‘Mochrie’.”

Colin opened his eyes wide and held back a laugh.

“I’m sorry. I’ll never say that again.” Ryan shook his head in fake embarrassment.

“So how will we escape?”

“Leave it to me.” Ryan calmed himself down again and stuck his head around the door again. “Guys, Colin’s not feeling well so I’m going to drive him home, ok?”

Drew swiveled round to protest. “What? You just got here!”

Ryan shrugged, pretending to be annoyed. “I know, but what can I do? I drove him here. Maybe I’ll come back later.” He had no intention of returning, but he hoped it would let him escape faster.

“Alright, see you around!”

They all said their goodbyes and Ryan and Colin practically ran out the front door.

“So where now?” Ryan got in the car and started the engine.

“I guess we could go back to my hotel.”

“Perfect!” They took off as quickly as they could towards the freeway.

Ryan tried to focus on driving and not let his excitement overcome him, but Colin’s hand on his thigh was making it very difficult. He moved his hand to the fly of his jeans and began undoing them. “Don’t Col, I’ll kill us both!”

“I don’t know about that, but you may find yourself in heaven.”

“Ah, the cheese is b…mm”. Ryan paused as he felt Colin’s hand harden him yet again. He squeezed it slightly and began moving his hand gently up and down, the friction from his dry hands just added to the pleasure. He ran his thumb over the tip and pulled his hand down again. Ryan bit down hard on his lip as he struggled to keep the car on the road. “Col…”

“If you don’t want to die, you better come soon!”

He didn’t need much persuasion. The slightest touch from Colin could have made him come on Drew’s couch if he hadn’t been looking at the back of Greg’s head. With one final pump, he came over Colin’s hand which Colin was more than willing to lick off.

“Oh my God Colin. The quiet ones always surprise you!”

A half-hour later they were pulling into the parking lot of the hotel. Ryan could hold back no longer. In one movement he pulled the handle releasing the back of Colin’s seat and climbed on top of him. He was suddenly glad he’d let the car salesman talk him into tinted windows. Frantically kissing every inch of Colin’s exposed skin, he cupped his cock and squeezed it gently. He pulled down Colin’s trousers and underpants and discarded them in the back seat then pulled off his own. It was his turn to feel Colin inside him.

He was almost hard again as he crouched down in the footwell between Colin’s legs and took his cock in his mouth. Colin grunted as he ran his tongue over every inch, ensuring it was covered in salvia, before pulling it out and repositioning himself on top of Colin again.

He touched the tip of Colin’s cock against his opening and tried to relax as he forced himself onto it. A little at a time, he eventually completely engulfed Colin’s length.

He leaned towards Colin and whispered almost silently in his ear, “You were right, this does feel amazing.” Without moving the lower half of his body, he kissed him again, this time forcing his tongue to the back of Colin’s throat. He felt Colin tremble as he licked the roof of his mouth.

“Ry… please, I need…” Colin was still inside him, unable to move. Ryan could feel him struggling for some movement, but he remained still allowing his muscles to hold Colin there.

“Calling… me a tease has… clearly put ideas in my head.” Ryan gasped, knowing he would be unable to hold back for much longer. Colin gripped his hips, hoping to force movement but Ryan was not giving in so easily. Colin’s hands moved up and down his body, searching desperately for an area of weakness.

Ryan mimicked his hand movements reaching under his shirt and clawing at Colin’s back. He kissed his neck and rested his hands on the small of Colin’s back.

“Please Ryan… please!” Colin begged. The anticipation might have killed him.

Colin had apparently noticed Ryan was hard again, for he moved his hand toward his throbbing erection and took it in both hands. He ran his hands once over it and applied the right amount of pressure to force a reaction then locked his hands.

“Wow… Col…” Ryan gasped unable to continue.

They had reached deadlock, both refusing to move and both in a position of power. They remained in this position for several minutes but continued kissing.

Colin was the first to break the silence. “I can’t… please… now Ry!”

Ryan nodded and pulled himself off Colin slightly, thrusting back towards him while Colin pushed up to meet him. They repeated the movement, each time pulling back slightly more, each thrust slamming Colin’s cock against Ryan’s prostate. At the same time, Colin began pumping on his cock again with both hands.

Ryan wanted it to last forever, but he knew he would let go soon. He quickened the pace, hoping Colin too was almost on the edge. Suddenly he felt Colin come deep inside him, and he allowed himself to release. He eased himself off and collapsed on top of Colin.

“Oh God,” They said in chorus.

“Just like your dream,” Colin remembered.

“My dream didn’t take place in my car though, that was a nice addition.”

They lay motionless for several minutes before either spoke again.

“So… Do you still want to come up to my room for a drink then?”

“Definitely. I need some time to recover before I can drive again!”


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan was awakened by an unfamiliar alarm clock. A heavy arm reached over him and turned it off before resting on his chest. Ryan glanced around the room and at the man lying beside him and realization hit. He sat up quickly with a sharp intake of breath.

“What’s wrong?” Colin lay beside him, not opening his eyes.

“I stayed here all night!”

“So?”

“So? I didn’t make it home all night. Don’t you think that’ll look bad? I need to make a phone call.” Ryan slipped out of the bed and rushed over to the phone.

Colin lay on the bed watching Ryan talking briefly on the phone in the corner. “Well?”

“I just said I was with you all night... and that was enough.” Ryan stared at the floor. Telling the truth made him feel even more guilty than if he had lied.

“You’re feeling guilty.”

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

Ryan looked at his friend and smiled weakly. “So what do we do?”

Colin sat up in the bed and sighed. “I have no idea.”

“Do you think maybe....” Ryan paused and sat down on the edge of the bed “maybe these few days have been enough?”. He avoided making eye contact with Colin.

“So... you think we should stop.” Colin nodded, understanding.

Ryan turned to face Colin again and leaned closer. “It’s not like it wasn’t fun while it lasted.”

Colin also leaned in closer. “Yeah...”

Their lips met in one final kiss before they got up and got dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

**_One Year Later_ **

Ryan stood in front of his co-stars on stage. It was still early and the studio audience was yet to arrive, but Greg, Wayne, Colin, and Drew were already there. He looked to Colin for support who nodded at him encouragingly.

“Guys, I have something to tell you.” He paused to bite his lip, almost hoping if he waited long enough they would guess what it was and he wouldn’t have to vocalize it.

“Well....?” Drew urged him impatiently.

“I should say; Colin and I have something to tell you.” He glanced around at the expectant faces of his co-workers, hoping it wouldn’t be the last time he would be able to look them in the eye. “We’re sleeping together.... and have been for the past year.”

The others continued to stare silently, Drew’s mouth was visibly hanging open and he was the first to speak. “Is that supposed to be a joke?”

Ryan was genuinely hurt by the remark and his face showed it more than he would have liked. “No...” he began, unable to finish.

Colin sensed his discomfort and stood up to join him. “It’s true guys. We thought it’s been going on for too long behind everyone’s back so we’ve decided to tell you all.”

Greg stood up and came towards the newly outed couple.

“Congratulations guys... I can’t say I’m completely surprised,” He exchanged handshakes with them both, “And hey, that means all the jokes we’ve been making are true!”

Colin laughed, “I know! It’s been pretty tough keeping it to ourselves all this time.”

Wayne expressed a similar sentiment and also shook their hands. Ryan however, was distracted by Drew who was still sitting behind his desk, silently staring into space. He went over to stand closer to him and leaned down to meet his gaze. “Drew, are you ok?”

Drew looked up as though he was seeing him for the first time. “No, not really.”

Ryan glanced nervously back at Colin who could only shrug.

“Do you realize how this is going to affect me?” His face softened slightly as he reached into his jacket pocket. “I owe Greg $6000.”

Ryan jumped as Greg appeared at his side. Drew took out a pen and wrote an IOU on the back of a Whose Line cue-card and handed it to Greg. Ryan couldn’t help but laugh, “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh yeah. And the bet doubled every year. I’m just glad you came out now and not three or four years from now!”

Ryan didn’t bother to hide his grin as he went to stand at Colin’s side. With a now eager audience they held hands and gave each other a quick peck as the backstage bell rang and they were ushered off set.

The bell quickly vanished and became a familiar, harsh alarm. Realizing it was just his alarm clock Ryan reached over to silence it. He lay there for a moment taking in what was had just happened. It had been more than six months since he’d had one of ‘those’ dreams, but he hadn’t had one so vivid since the dream that started his brief affair with Colin over a year ago and just like the last time, it took him a while to separate the truth from the dream.

"Shouldn’t you be getting up?” The voice of his wife brought him back to reality.

He made it out of the house in record time, eager to escape his home but slightly anxious about going to the studio. The drive there felt unnaturally short so he waited in his car for as long as he felt he could without arousing suspicion. His normal morning routine involved stopping at the studio’s cafeteria for coffee before relaxing briefly in his dressing room, but he decided to skip the coffee this morning in favor of ducking out of sight as quickly as possible.

He practically tiptoed along the corridor to his dressing room and slid through the door without running into anyone. He closed the door and leaned against it for a few seconds as though someone was going to sneak in after him.

He had barely sat down on the couch when a knock came at the door. “Come on in” he called, partially because he couldn’t be bothered to get up again. He slightly regretted his laziness when the door opened to reveal Colin.

“Morning Ryan!” Colin said in his usual cheerful tone. “No coffee this morning?”

Ryan felt slightly taken aback by the normality with which he was being treated. “No, I was feeling lively enough this morning!” he said, a little too cheerfully.

“What’s wrong?” Colin asked.

Ryan didn’t bother trying to hide his surprise. “Damn, how do you do that Col?” He had realized a long time ago there was little point in trying to hide anything from Colin (and vice versa).

Colin just shrugged. “So what is it? Anything I can do to help?”

Ryan paused, unsure of what to say, “Probably not...” he weighed up the options and decided to tell Colin about his dream. “I had another one of those dreams.”

Colin’s face dropped. “Oh. I see.” He started to appear a little uncomfortable. “What about.”

Ryan sighed, “It was actually really nice. It was like we’d never broken up and we were... coming out to everyone.”

Colin echoed the sigh and sat down on the couch beside Ryan. “Listen Ry, I’m not sure I can go through this again... last time was-”

“Difficult, I know.” Ryan cut him off.

“I was actually going to say amazing... The point is, it took way too long to get over. Honestly I don’t think I am over it.”

“It was pretty amazing.”

“Yeah.”

Ryan put his hand on Colin’s arm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring this up.”

Colin just shrugged. “It’s my own fault for being psychic.” He placed his hand under Ryan’s chin and pushed it up. He hesitantly moved his lips closer to the point where they were almost touching Ryan’s and exhaled.

The taste of Colin’s breath was too much to bear. Ryan closed the gap and kissed Colin gently, running a hand up and down his arm, taking in all he could. It had been over a year since they last kissed, but it still felt completely comfortable and familiar. It was like they had never parted ways in Colin’s hotel room all that time ago and Ryan couldn’t help wondering why they had separated at all. He moved his hands to a more comfortable position, resting on Colin’s leg as his friend pulled his head closer.

The passion Ryan was feeling for the first time in so long was interrupted when Colin pulled away and stood up.

“What is it?” Ryan asked nervously.

“Nothing, I just wanted to make sure we wouldn’t be disturbed.” Much to Ryan’s relief he locked the door and sat down again.

“I was worried you were having second thoughts,” Ryan said, a little embarrassed.

“Are you kidding? I haven’t stopped thinking about you since last time, you’re not getting away that easily.”

They kissed again, more lustfully than before. Colin maneuvered himself onto his knees and pushed Ryan onto his back. He began massaging his groin with one hand and continued kissing him. Ryan’s pleasure was unmistakable, and he was soon bursting out of his trousers- worsened only by the feeling of Colin’s hardness against his leg.

A knock at the door brought them down to earth again. Ryan sighed, “Yes?”

Drew’s voice answered, “I brought you coffee, can I come in?”

"No...” Ryan began, but before he could continue Drew came through the supposedly locked door. He stopped and stared at the scene in front of him.

“Hmmm, I think I owe Greg $600,” he said, and laughed at his own joke. “What are you doing?”

Ryan was frozen in fear, but Colin was quick to answer. “Ryan hasn’t had his coffee. I had to stop him before the murderous rampage!”

Drew nodded, apparently convinced (He too shared the unspoken bond of play-fighting) and set the cup on the table. “I didn’t know you’d be here Colin or I’d have brought you one too.”

Colin smiled and waved off the suggestion. “See you later Drew.” he said, half waving as Drew left the room.

Colin smiled guiltily at Ryan. “Ok, I guess the door wasn’t locked after all.”

Ryan’s selective muteness wore off immediately. “Oh my god...”

“That was pretty close.”

“Pretty close? A few minutes later and I could’ve been fucking your brains out!”

Colin cleared his throat somewhat nervously. “Really?”

“Yes! Fuck. What is he going to tell people?”

Colin rubbed his chest reassuringly, “Relax. He made a joke about it... he didn’t suspect anything!” Colin shifted back into a sitting position allowing Ryan to do the same. They sat side by side on the couch for a few minutes before either spoke again.

“This is so wrong.” Ryan announced at the same time as Colin said, “This is such a bad idea.”. They looked at each other, both feeling the sense of longing that they’d tried to hide for the past year.

"Wanna grab dinner later?" Ryan suggested. "We can talk it through." He doubted they would be able to come to any conclusion over dinner, but it was worth a try. Colin was too good to give up without a fight.

"Sure," Colin nodded, giving Ryan a small smile. "Let's talk."


End file.
